The invention relates to a multilayer security element that can be used among other things as a data page or as an identification card. In particular, the invention relates to a multilayer security element in the form of an areal body having at least one transparent or translucent region. The region can be a window. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a security element.
A generic security element in the form of an identification card is known from EP 2 275 279 A1. The identity document described is built up from several layers, two outer layers and a central layer, which are connected by lamination to form an areal body. The outer layers consist of a transparent material, the central layer of an opaque one. In the central layer a recess is disposed into which a window element is inserted in exact register. The window element is configured to make a hidden information item visible. The known solution is effective, but also elaborate to manufacture. In particular, the fitting of the window element in exact register in the central layer is challenging with regard to manufacturing technology. The known solution therefore is usually not suitable for example when a cost-effective card-shaped security element is to be equipped with a translucent or transparent region.
From EP 1 719 637 A2 a multilayer security document with a window is known, in which security elements are arranged. The security document comprises an opaque core layer, a transparent, UV-non-transmissive layer and two transparent protective layers. From the core layer, a recess is punched out which forms the window in the finished security document. The layers are interconnected by application of heat and pressure. The security elements are configured as a printed pattern of UV-fluorescent ink on both sides of the UV-non-transmissive layer. When the security document is exposed to UV light with an upper side, a viewer recognizes in the window the printed pattern of the security element facing him on the UV-non-transmissive layer. When both upper sides of the security document are exposed to UV light simultaneously, a viewer recognizes simultaneously in the window the printed patterns of both security elements placed on both sides of the UV-non-transmissive layer. The known solution is based on the possibility of making two actually separate printed security elements visible simultaneously. This implies that the security document has a window. The solution is not suitable for security elements that are opaque over the full area.